


Better get used to it

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Joker's death Harley is not the same ... and never will be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better get used to it

**Challenge/Prompt:** #430 remainder: #423 stranger

 

 

Ivy watches from a distance, all the time hiding her worries behind a neutral expression. She wants to give Harley the time she needs, but it’s killing her inside to see the blonde in this state. She is not laughing anymore, she’s always quiet, and when was the last time Ivy saw her jumping around, doing backflips, somersaults and whatsoever?

Whenever Ivy touches Harley's hand, the woman would flinch back.

“Harley …”

“Don’t. Go away.”

These seem to be Harley’s new favourite words.

“You have to talk about it, _deal_ with it. You can’t go on like this.”

“He is dead, Ivy. He is dead and will never return. Leave me alone,” she says bitterly.

“Don’t you see that he’s still controlling you, even in dead? I don’t know you anymore, you’re but a stranger to me!”

Harley stands up, looks down at Ivy with a deadly glare and answers: “Better get used to it.”

Then she walks away.

 

 


End file.
